Control
by Breathing In Shadows
Summary: All the ninja in the Village Hidded in the Leaves are exceptional. but, there is one problem, no one has anything there to tether them. Then Shizune finds the answer, in a girl named Ritsuke. Yaio. Rating may change later.


**Note:** While this area is usually reserved for talking about how much we should all bow down to Jasmine, it is not. For this time, it was not her that made me type this up. This time, it was my very, very helpful friend Chaos. Chaos has a profile here, but I do not remember her pen name. Oops. But anyway, all credit of this appearing now, as well as me updating Trying to Believe, goes to her. Now, everyone clap and be happy!

Oh, and about this story. Pairings will become clear later on, but I do not have this story set in stone. This means that you will not here of any pairings now other than SasuNaru. That is the only pairing that I am committing to right now.

My last note on this, I promise. I had written this awhile ago, but since then, I have not been in the mood to write more of this, or many happy things. This means that I hope that I may be posting more of this soon, but I can promise nothing. Just so that you were aware, I am sorry.

_Words _in italics are thoughts.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, staring out the window at nothing in particular, lost in thought. She was concerned…scratch that, she was very, very close to having an emotional meltdown. The reason for her currently unstable state, were her ninja. Almost every single one of them. No, they weren't being attacked. Actually, at the moment, everything was peaceful. No threats, nothing.

The reason behind this was how almost all of the ninja had no one. She realized that being a ninja meant that there was a distinct possibility of death at almost any moment, sleeping or otherwise, but that was beside the point.

I mean, it is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all, right?

And though being a ninja took a toll on all those connected to the person, the truth was that all ninja needed someone to love. And they needed to be loved back by that person as well. They needed someone to tether them to this world, as well as to help them to retain the emotions of a normal person. Or, as normal as one could be, doing what they did, and living where and how they lived.

But, the issue here is that none of the newest generation, plus one or two of the older, had anyone like that. And right now, it was just starting to become an apparent problem.

She sighed. She admitted to herself that she had no idea both of what to do and of how to start… whatever it was she was planning on doing. She sighed again.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Shizune asked, slightly worried.

"Oh, Shizune-san, ah, it's nothing huge, it just seems that everyone in this village is completely blind as to what they need."

"None of them have any support beyond the basics of their team, no reason to return. Am I right in assuming that this is what you mean?"

"Exactly! And this is a huge problem! … But I can't think of what to do, and I'm the Hokage, damn it!" Tsunade let out a frustrated growl.

"Tsunade-sama, I think that I may possibly know someone who could help you in this matter. If it is your wish, I will contact her immediately."

"You know someone who could remedy this problem? Go! Contact whoever it is that could help us now!"

"I'll be right back, then." As Shizune left the office, Tsunade became once more lost in her thoughts. Her ninja could be happy and love someone special to them. That was good. _Very_ good.

'_But who is this person? Shizune wasn't exactly specific… oh well, what does it matter, as long as this problem is solved.'_ She sighed and waited for Shizune to come back with the news.

...

Three days later-

...

"Tsunade-sama, my friend Ritsuke is here to help with your little problem."

"Yes yes, come right in."

As Shizune and Ritsuke walked in to meet her, Tsunade leapt up from her desk to meet them.

"Ah, Ritsuke-san, thank you for coming to help us with our little … problem."

"Tsunade-sama, it is no problem at all. But, may I ask what the problem is that my ability well be of help."

"Of course, of course. Well, you see, the problem is that none of our latest generation of ninja, as well as a few of our older ones, have anyone to be with. They are either too stubborn, do not wish to admit their feelings or are just so blind that they do not realize that they have those feelings for another."

"As I'm sure that you can see, without someone there to anchor them, many become extremely reckless, or they become rather crazed…well, more so then they already are. And this, is where the problem lies."

Ritsuke became thoughtful for a moment.

"I now see why you asked me to come, Shizune. And, as you said, everything has now become clear."

"I knew that you would understand Ritsuke."

Unable to wait any longer, Tsunade decided that her questions had to be answered, and answered right then. She _was _the Hokage after all.

"Ritsuke-san, if you don't mind me asking, what blood limit do you have that makes you useful in this situation?"

"Oh right, forgive me, it slipped my mind. My limit allows me to see who people really desire, deep down in their hearts, even if they themselves cannot. Once I know this, I can push people in the correct direction, or control them completely to get the same conclusion. The later of the two I use only when 

those that I am working with are extremely dense, or fight their feelings enough that nothing ever happens."

After a few moments of letting all of the information sink in, Tsunade asked, "So, you can find those people's soul mates and either push them in the correct direction, or force them to see and act upon what it is that they feel?"

"Yes, that is exactly it, except on matters of love; I just awaken the heart and let it take care of the rest. On matters of interrogation is when I usually doing the controlling."

"I see. So, when exactly can you start on this little project of ours?"

"Tsunade-sama, just tell me who the ones are that need help."


End file.
